


Worst Nightmare

by MaddyMadz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, we actually proof read this one yall so its actually gonna be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyMadz/pseuds/MaddyMadz
Summary: Chipped Mermista is actually aware of everything she's doing but has no control over.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Worst Nightmare

Her worst fear that she didn’t even know she had was happening right in front of her. Mermista, no matter how much she tried to fight it, could not control her body. With all her power, Mermista was attacking her friends. She’s been trying to fight Horde Prime’s control over her ever since their mission to find Peekablue, but to no avail. 

Now she’s here with chipped Scorpia. The two of them made a grand entrance with an ambush. Mermista controlled water to spread out on the ground so it soaked everyone’s feet. Once the team realized what was happening, Scorpia used her powers to shock the water, having it travel and electrocute everyone. Mermista watched helplessly as she watched them all fall to the ground, screaming in pain. She wanted to pull the water back so desperately, but Prime still controlled her. Scorpia and Mermista have been attacking their friends, the princess alliance, and a few others such as King Micah, Castaspella, and Wrong Hordak as they try to beat them without hurting them. Honestly, she’d rather them take her out before she can take any of them out. Spell her, knock her unconscious, anything at this point. She’ll take any beating for this all to end. Her feet moved as she begged them to stop, taking advantage of the team’s short savior and distraction: Glimmer.    
  
She gathered up as much water as she could, forming a giant wave. Her arms shook, but with a yell she was able to throw the giant wave crashing down to the group. She was able to catch her breath, her body standing there to see what would happen next. That’s when the water fired back at her, sending her crashing into the rock wall. That will leave a bruise. The princess groaned in pain as she was forced to her feet again. 

“Mermista!” A familiar voice immediately caught her attention and her blood ran cold. 

_ No. _

“Horde Prime thinks he controls you.”

_ Stop it. _

“But I know you.”   
  


_ Don’t come any closer, you dummy.  _

Sea Hawk, with as much confidence as he has ever had, sauntered his way towards Mermista. Horde Prime has control over her, but it fluctuated. You could see it in time right after an attack, her body goes limp for a moment as the control lessens, but never enough for her to fully collapse. He’d regain more control, unlocking powers from her runestone, making her stronger than ever. She has always known she can kill with her powers, but she will make sure that is the last thing that she will ever do with her powers. She had to think quickly, because if she hurt Sea Hawk of all people, she will never forgive herself.

“And I am going to prove it to you, with the power of a shanty!  _ Oh~!”  _ Mermista decided maybe fighting Prime’s control wouldn’t be  _ so _ bad, just this one time. 

_ Just get him off his feet, knock him off balance.  _ She thought. Throwing a string of water towards him she made it wrap around his ankle. She pulled, but Prime kicked in a little sending Sea Hawk flying through the air. Her upper body fell forward as she panted with exhaustion, using her powers to this extent is taking a huge toll on Mermista

Before she could do anything else, Mermista shot up again and started thrusting slices of water toward the pirate again. The last one strong enough to slice through the rock he was hiding behind. For a moment Mermista could see the fear on his face before he put on his famous smile again, acting like everything was okay.    
  
“You know, this is actually kind of nice.” 

_ This is in no way nice, you idiot. _

“Doesn’t it remind you of the first time we met? You also tried to kill me then!” 

If Mermista could chuckle at the moment, she would have. He’s such a goober, but he needs to get out of there, or fight back, or do something! She will kick, scream, and fight tooth and nail against this control before hurting him. Seahawk is the closest person she’s ever had in her life, Mermista is terrified of losing him. Saving people is her jam, but she isn’t sure if she can save him this time. 

Her body sent small waves of water towards Seahawk like bullets out of a gun, fast and hard. With a yelp, he managed to dodge them, stopping on one leg, the other balanced in the air. Mermista grabbed his ankle again and dragged him towards her, this time, thankful that she did not throw him too hard. 

Seahawk laid on the ground as she walked towards him. Even when he’s at the disadvantage, on the floor with a  _ very _ powerful princess that can definitely  _ kill  _ standing over him, he still manages to strike a pose and make a joke. 

“Couldn’t wait to sweep me off my feet?” He asked while crossing one leg over his other. 

_ Is he serious right now?!  _

The princess groaned, anger boiling inside her.

“Why are you like this?!” 

_How can this idiot be so calm?_ Mermista's heartbeat began to race, is it from the frustration? Exhaustion? Mere admiration towards his idiot? She does not know and she'd rather not be able to tell. What Mermista is certain is She. Does. Not. Want. To. Harm. The love of her life. On the inside Mermista was near sobbing. She couldn’t control what she was doing, her body was in immense pain and Seahawk was still being ridiculous. He usually knows her so well, so he should know to fight her. Knock her out, do something so she’ll stop hurting her friends. So she’ll stop hurting her lover. The pirate stood up while Mermista was trying to decipher through all these emotions, stepping close to her.   
  
“Because I love you, Dearest.” That one line made everything go quiet in her head. 

He  _ said _ it. It was so sudden and genuine that it shocked Mermista to her core. Almost just enough to fully break through Prime’s control, but certainly, it was more than enough to get Mermista to stop on her tracks. 

“And also, because it’s a good distraction.” Mermista’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she noticed a glint in his eyes. 

_ Distrac—  _ Suddenly Mermista felt the control from Horde Prime slipping away, sensing an intense pain in the back of her neck. With Prime’s control gone, she had control over her own body again, which had been pushed past its limits. Honestly, she still wasn’t sure if she could get herself to keep standing.

And, she couldn’t.

All she could do was fall forward onto Seahawk as her vision blurred and blacked out. Mermista saw him quickly lean forward to catch her as she was falling, so she knows she will be okay. When it comes down to the line, she trusts Seahawk with her life, so she knows he will protect her when she can’t protect herself. 

When Mermista opened her eyes again, her face scrunched up. The sun was extremely bright and she wasn’t sure why. 

“Mermista!” Seahawk said in his normal loud voice seeing that she was waking up. The princess groaned in pain and at the volume of his voice. Seeing that, he lowered his voice to just above whisper, soft and quiet. 

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” He asked, still cradling her close to his body. Mermista thought for a second before sighing.    
  
“Probably, but can we just lay here for a little bit longer?” She asked looking up at him. The boy smiled at her and nodded softly. 

That’s all she needed right now. Her entire body ached with pain, but her heart was swelled with love. The warmth in her chest spreads to the rest of the body as the laid with Seawhawk. She let her head rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat for a moment. With each beat it proved to Mermista that he was still alive and well with her after all that happened, and that his heart pumped with love for her. Does this officially make them a couple? Mermista doesn’t know, and will worry about the details later. All she needed was a moment alone with her stupid mustache man to take in all the bliss of this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gwyn The Beta Bitch for helping me proof read and edit this! xD


End file.
